better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Show
Welcome to the Show is the one of the songs from Season 4: The Princess of Friendship, and the last of the three songs featured in this episode “Leap of Faith”. It is performed by the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, and Sunset Shimmer during the climatic battle of the film. The instrumental piece Rainbooms Battle plays between the end of the Dazzlings' second verse and the beginning of Sunset Shimmer's verse. After the Dazzlings are defeated and their necklaces destroyed, they attempt to sing the "We will be adored..." part of the song again, but they sing horribly and are booed off the stage. This is the longest song in the My Little Pony franchise, beating out The Flim Flam Brothers song from the season two episode The Competition clocking at 5:54. The second section of the song was first heard as part of the V.I.F. game on the Equestria Girls website. The song serves as the sixth track on the soundtrack album "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". Minor differences between the film and soundtrack versions include additional vocals by Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk in the film during the line "Your time is running out" and extra instrumental accompaniment during Sunset Shimmer's verse on the soundtrack. A reprise version of the song is heard in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, as a medley of “Let the Rainbow Remind You”. Lyrics :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Welcome to the show :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::We're here to let you know :Dusk and Aria Blaze :Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Our time is now :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah :Dazzle ::Your time is running out :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :Rainbooms ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart :Dazzlings ::What we have in store (ah-ah) ::All we want and more (ah-ah) ::We will break on through (ah-ah) ::Now it's time to finish you! ::solo :Shimmer ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go ::Rainbooms ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of :Rainbooms ::Friendship on our side! ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives! :sans Dazzlings ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives, survives! Reprise According to Tommy Anderson and Jim Miller, there is going to be a reprise of the song in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. This is first revealed in Wasted True Potential in one of Zane’s visions, when the Dazzlings uses dark magic to lose all colours in Ninjago and Equestria. The reprise version is the seventeenth song of the eleventh season, and the last of the three songs in the episode “Razzle Dazzle”. In this song, the Ninja and the Mane Six fight in the battle of the bands against the Dazzlings, in order to protect the fixed Rainbow Generator. This is the first time Sonata Dusk is singing this song due to the new singing voice actor. The reprise is the medley of this song, along with “Let the Rainbow Remind You”. :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Welcome to the show :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::We're here to let you know :Dusk and Aria Blaze :Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Our time is now :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah :Dazzle ::Your time is running out :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now Jay: The sirens! They are more powerful! Zane: That’s foreshadowing one of my visions! Rainbow Dash: Don’t worry, as long as we practice and stick together, you can battle against the Dazzlings! Rarity: You need a sense of confidence, darling. Let’s do this! Cole: DJ, hit the music! Lloyd: Let me show you what real music is! :Sparkle and Lloyd ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Zane ::We have a light that shines within us :and Zane ::That we were always meant to share :and Mane Six ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine (Cole: Always shine!) ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time Adagio Dazzle: So the Ninja want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle! Aspheera: Go for it! Daybreaker ''': Destroy them! :Dazzlings' ::What we have in store (ah-ah) ::All we want and more (ah-ah) ::We will break on through (ah-ah) ::Now it's time to finish you! ::solo instrumental '''Lloyd': vocalizing Sirens: vocalizing Legacy A snippet of Sunset's verse is heard in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. In Season 10: March of the Oni, a mural showing the Rainbooms battling the Dazzlings appears at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, along with Tirek and the Anacondrai Cultists. Trivia *This is the longest song ever to be made in My Little Pony franchise, beating out The Flim Flam Brothers song from the season two episode The Competition, clocking at 5:54. *It is the most popular song in Season 4. **In Razzle Dazzle, some of the most popular songs from the past seasons appears in this episode. *This is the first time the Ninja are doing the band, without drinking Musicali-Tea, as Coloratura asked them to practice instead of drinking it. **This is due to the side effects such as hitting the Nuclear Note. *This is the second time the Ninja form the music group in the band. The first is “No More” in Wu-Teas. **Jay’s guitar has been changed to his keytar. **Zane joins the Ninja as a band group, and he owns a tambourine. *While battling the Ninja and the Mane Six, The Dazzlings are the fifth villain that knows how to do Spinjitzu, the first being Garmadon, the second being the Overlord, the third being Doubloon and the fourth is Aspheera. **This is also the first time The Dazzlings did the Tornado of Creation. The first was the Ninja. Also, they are the second villain to form the tornado, the first is Garmadon. *In the reprise version, this is the first time Sonata Dusk is singing this song due to the new singing voice actor, Shannon Chan-Kent. Gallery 6521AF0C-77A3-4AF6-837E-4BC26834ED86.jpeg D6A79985-24C2-4430-8316-C887813CBE94.png 852BD379-D0B0-4927-894F-8C41D2DE18EE.jpeg E6B0F108-9700-415E-A75C-75DD5F82821A.png E78B0FD9-EAEB-47A2-ACD6-6A4758DFF73A.jpeg 0F928689-C467-4164-8B19-D2274E052756.png Category:Season 11 songs